You become responsible, forever, for what you have
by Thin-K
Summary: Written for Vierblith. TeFu. Oneshot. "… And thus fine Lord, you will not be disappointed…"


**You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed...**

**By: Kana**

"… And thus fine Lord, you will not be disappointed…"

The man stopped talking, yet kept smiling at the man in front of him. He has noticed how the Lord watched his offer. Yes, this one would please even a stoic man as this Lord.

It is only because of the silence that has fallen that Tezuka tears his eyes away and looks back at the slave driver.

His deep brown orbs betraying nothing of how he's feeling inside. A single nod is the Lord's only reaction and it causes two of his man to step forward. They are fast and the man doesn't know what exactly happened, but all of a sudden his arms are taken in an iron grip.

Eyes wide open and fear clearly written on his face, he looks back up to Tezuka.

"Fool. Trying to sell me a slave… You should know I'm utterly disgusted by that and that I'm trying to forbid slavery."

His voice is soft, yet his tone is sharp and his eyes have a dangerous fire in them.

Without another word or even a mere gesture, the two guards take the man out, guiding him to the dungeons.

In one fluent movement the Lord stands up and crosses the room towards the bounded man. Inwardly he shakes his head. That wasn't entirely true. Half man, half Elf. (Though by the looks of it, he had still more elven blood inside.) Most people would consider him nothing though…

With gentle hands he loosens the ropes around the pale, frail-looking body. Immediately noticing how the boy, he couldn't be older than 18, tensed.

"Come…"

The Elf did not move. Instead he finally raised his head, blue eyes glaring at the Lord. Tezuka knew the boy would not obey. Why would he…? After all, hadn't he just declared he was against slavery…? And he also knew, now the boy wasn't held back anymore by magic robes, that he could get away within seconds. Hell, if the Elf really wanted too, he could kill everybody present in the room. Witch made the Lord wonder how exactly those men had managed in capturing the fair being.

"I do not mean you harm. You are free to go, but I thought you might have wanted something to eat and ways to refresh yourself…"

He means it. Every word he has said. He doesn't lie. And the boy will know…

For a second he can see the struggle on the Elf's face. It must be hard for him to trust a man.

Slow steps take him closer to the Lord. His eyes are standing on full alert and they are cold like ice. Yet captivating like fire.

Once he is close enough near Tezuka he whispers softly so no one but the man next to him can hear what he says.

"Don't try to fool me…"

The Lord merely raises an eyebrow before walking out of the room. Leading the Elfblood to his personal room. He doesn't know why. There are plenty of guest rooms… Perhaps it is to show the boy he does really mean it.

It is strange really, and the Lord can't explain it, but he feels connected to this being. He trusts the Elf. Perhaps because through his veins also runs elven blood. No one these days remembers anymore that his grandmother was an elven maid. She had warned his grandfather of the difficulties, the problems and dangers that could arrive because of their marriage. And she had been right. The poisoned wine had proven it…

The Lord turns around sharply.

"What did you say?"

His voice is soft and unlike before its tone is not sharp. The Elf notices the sadness and pain that shines through the words. And just for a second he could see some emotion on the usual hard, nearly cold face. As soon as he registers it though, it is gone again.

Tezuka receives no answer, yet just by looking at the boy by his side, he knows he heard correctly. So, the Elf has found out about his grandmother and his own elven heritage. In any other case it would have scared him. Now he only feels relieved.

A couple of minutes later they step into a gigantic room.

"The bathroom is over there. I'll bring you some fresh clothes in a second. And food will be waiting here for you when you've finished."

The Elf nods his thanks and steps into the chamber Tezuka pointed at. It is nearly as big as the bedroom. The bath itself looks like one of the huge pools in the Lord's garden. There could bath 10 people in… Easily.

Slowly he strips. Winching a little when he takes of his shirt. The wound on his side is rather deep.

A knock on the door is the only warning. Carrying fresh clothes in his arms, Tezuka steps in. he stops death still in his tracks however when he sees the bloodied upper body of his guest.

Taking another step he lays down the clothing and intents to walk further in the room.

"Don't."

The voice is harsh and automatically the Lord stops again. Looking questioningly at the Elf.

"Don't come any closer. I'll take care of it myself."

There is a fierce look in his eyes. It almost demands respect. Nodding once the Lord turns around again. When he has reached the door however, he looks back again.

"Will you tell me your name?"

The boy looks at him. Intently. An Elf will never voluntarily give his name to some one they don't trust or know. Tezuka knows he's asking a lot. Yet he could always try…

The silence lasts and the Lord knows that he is being measured, tested even. A nearly non-visible smile graces his lips.

"Fuji…"

He nods his head again, repeating the name of the Elf.

"Thank you."

Walking away he knows the boy has told him the truth. Fuji was his real name. however, it would take a lot more before the Elf would ever _consider_ telling his given name.

Half an hour later the Lord stands back in his room. He knows now why Fuji decided to stay. Had he not, his wounded side would not have allowed him to get very far. He only stayed to take care of it… Vaguely he wonders why the knowledge disappoints him.

Looking around his brow crease. The food still stands untouched at the table and there is no trace of the Elf.

Worried he knocks at the bathroom. Receiving no answer. Slowly he opens the door. His brown eyes widen when he sees his guest lying unconscious in the water.

Rushing to Fuji's side, he's having trouble suppressing his own elven abilities.

What is it about this boy…? There is something. There must be. He feels different. He acts a little bit strange. He thinks weird things… Little did he know that it's called love. The only thing he did know, is that he wants Fuji by his side. He knew even less that the major ability of this Elf is knowing what others think and feel.

Carefully the Lord has picked the petite body out of the water. He was so light and fragile. It felt as if the boy would break under his touch…

With a tenderness people think impossible of him, he lays the Elf down on his bed. Not caring that the wet body will ruin his bed sheets.

And with the same gentle touch the Lord takes care of the wound. He's nearly finished when blue eyes open. His hand is taken in an iron grip and he holds his breath when he sees Fuji's murderous look.

"It's only me…"

The Elf's face softens a bit. Now it's just a real angry look.

"You were lying unconscious in the bath."

The eyes in front of the Lord widen and the grip on his wrist loosens.

Tezuka considers himself lucky that he has thought of laying a blanket over his guest. He does not want to find out how the Elfblood would have reacted were he still naked before the other one's eyes.

-

"How are you feeling?"

It has been two weeks since he has taken care of the Elf's wounds.

"Fine. Thank you."

A small smile graces Tezuka's lips when he sets himself down next to the fair being.

"Glad to hear."

The Lord knows that is where their conversation will stop. It always did. Neither of them talked a lot. Words don't matter anyway. Tezuka doesn't know why, but they understand each other. Without there have to be said anything… Perhaps it is because of the elven blood that runs through both their bodies…

It is strange how Fuji has changed while being here. The Lord knows Elves. They were stubborn, dangerous, nearly wild. Yet now his guest is nearly like himself. Calm, collected, still a little bit stubborn. And most importantly, he isn't dangerous anymore. People can come near him without his killer instincts kicking back in… Though perhaps, no probably that last one isn't that good. And Elf needs that instinct to survive. Men became way to cruel.

These fair beings are meant to be free. And if someone watches over them, it means they are tamed. And it is just wrong, Tezuka decides.

The Lord's eyes widen when he suddenly sees a knife flying towards the person next to him. He knows Fuji has seen it, however the Elf doesn't react. His entire composure emits acceptance.

_Because he trusts me. He doesn't expect an attack here. Because, unknowingly, I have 'tamed' him. Because of me he's not dangerous and on his guard anymore…_

Without thinking Tezuka jumps before his friend. Yes, a friend. At least that is what the Lord thinks he feels.

A groan escapes his lips when the blade pierces through his skin. His eyes closed. Vaguely he notices how warm arms embrace him, before he allows the darkness to claim him.

He wakes up the next morning when he feels gentle hands take care of his hurt shoulder.

His brown eyes meet crystal blue, and for the very first time he sees a smile grace the Elf's lips.

"_You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed…_ Now I know I can trust you…"

The words show him that the fair being would have taken care of it. He would not have gotten hurt. His waiting was only a test for the Lord. Had he failed it, Fuji would have left and become again who he was before. He might even have killed Tezuka himself.

But upon hearing the words, he remembers exactly what has happened again. Worried he shoots up. Winching slightly at the pain waves that shoots through his shoulder.

"The man who tried to… Where is he?"

The smile on Fuji's face grows a little and he gently pushes the man back down.

"Locked up. You have faithful guards Kunimitsu… They listened to me…"

The Lord's eyes widen. How did he…?

"Your mother…"

It's the only answer the man gets before the Elf bends down and softly brushes his lips over Tezuka's…

"Syusuke… Fuji Syusuke…"

And Tezuka knows that the Elf will stay by his side…

The End…


End file.
